gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Sapphire
Rainbow Sapphire is the fusion of Black Sapphire, Pink Sapphire, Orange Sapphire, Yellow Sapphire, Green Sapphire, Sapphire, Purple Sapphire, White Sapphire, and Padparadscha Sapphire, created by GemCrust. Appearance Rainbow Sapphire has an appearance similar to that of other Sapphires, however as she is a fusion she is much larger. Her skin is very light blue, and she has one large multicolored eye, no nose, and full lips. Her hair is messy and voluminous, being extremely colorful with having pale salmon, lavender, pink, yellow, blue, lime green, white, and purple patches all over her hair. Her gemstones are where her nose would be, her chest, sternum, her upper right arm, palms of her left and right hands, backs of her left and right hands, and on her back, and are in a bright rainbow of colors. She wears a gown with a yellow star at the right side as well as stripes of blue, red and green and a white over skirt with a scalloped edge. On her shoulders are very light purple shoulder pads and matching gloves that go slightly past her elbows. Her skirt has a scale design in colors of red, orange, lime green, blue, purple, and magenta, with a dark violet underskirt. Personality Nothing is known about Rainbow Sapphire's personality yet. Abilities Rainbow Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, which include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Skillset * Amalgam Physiology: Rainbow Sapphire possesses the abilities of all the components within her. Trivia * A fusion between Rainbow Sapphire and the two Brown Sapphires wouldn't look much different than the former.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/172389268547/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity, and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire were changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics, and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia. Gemstones Gallery Rainbow Sapphire size.png|Rainbow Sapphire's size comparison to her component Gems. References Category:Sapphires Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Cross Fusions Category:Gems Category:Nonuple Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Orange Sapphire Fusions Category:Green Sapphire Fusions Category:Yellow Sapphire Fusions Category:Black Sapphire Fusions Category:Padparadscha Fusions Category:Pink Sapphire Fusions